Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foamed liquid dispensing device.
In a prior art foamed liquid dispensing device, a fine screen mesh is interposed between the outlet in the mixing chamber where a foamable liquid and air are mixed together to provide a foamed liquid and the jet orifice in the squeeze container so that the foamed liquid can be dispensed through the orifice as a fine mist. However, the prior art foamed dispensing device of the type has the disadvantages that the amount of the foamed liquid to be dispensed varies greatly depending upon the magnitude of squeezing force to be applied to the container, that the rising extent of foam can not be maintained constant throughout the squeezing operation and is often insufficient and that the dispensing rate of the foamed liquid can not be regulated.